Engeôlés
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant CoBP. Will est retenu par Barbossa en attendant d'être sacrifié sur la Muerta. Et si il avait eu une compagne de réclusion ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits sur le thème Huis clos


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous :) Voici une nouvelle petite histoire de scène cachée … Cette fois je m'attaque au premier film et à Will. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Engoêlés **

A peine la lourde grille se fut elle refermée sur lui que Will se précipita aux barreaux.

« Capitaine Barbossa ! Hurla-t-il. Vous aviez promis ! »

Quelques rires saluèrent son indignation et Will secoua un peu plus les barreaux, fou de rage.

« Te fatigue pas Will, » soupira une voix lasse derrière lui.

Surpris, le jeune forgeron se retourna et croisa le regard résigné d'Anamaria. La jeune pirate haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne viendra t'ouvrir et personne ne t'écoutera alors économise tes forces. »

La mâchoire de Will se crispa et il se retourna vers les barreaux.

« Tu as peut être renoncé mais pas moi ! » Ragea-t-il.

Un nouveau soupir lui répondit et Anamaria se leva lentement pour le rejoindre.

« Tu perds ton temps Will. Et quand bien même tu arriverais à sortir que ferais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas les vaincre, ils sont immortels. »

Will secoua les barreaux.

« Je ne veux pas les tuer mais m'échapper d'ici et sauver Mademoiselle Swann.

- Mademoiselle Swann ?

- Elizabeth, » souffla Will avec adoration.

Anamaria leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elizabeth, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est pour elle que je suis venu ici et que j'ai accepté de naviguer sous les ordres de Jack, lâcha Will avec une pointe de dégout. Et c'est pour ça que je dois sortir d'ici ! Elle est en danger.

- Moins que toi et moi, » soupira Anamaria.

Excédé, Will se retourna vers elle.

« Barbossa et ses hommes l'ont forcée à plonger !

- Et alors ? Elle sait nager non ?

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais, le coupa Anamaria. Le seul danger que court ton Elizabeth est de perdre son pucelage, ce qui ne manquera pas d'être le cas une fois que Jack se sera occupé d'elle. »

Will s'immobilisa net et elle sourit.

« A moins bien sûr que tu aies déjà fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus rien à perdre. »

Choqué, Will la fixa et elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais… Allons Will, ne fait pas cette tête, à ma connaissance aucune femme n'en meurt.

- Jack n'osera pas la toucher. Souffla Will d'une voix blanche. Et elle ne se laissera pas faire.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… Soupira Anamaria. Enfin, pucelage ou non, je préférerais être dans sa situation plutôt que dans la nôtre. »

Will se força au calme et observa la cellule.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas avec les autres ?

- Enfin une question intéressante, même si tu trouverais la réponse tout seul avec deux doigts de jugeote. »

Will la regarda sans comprendre et Anamaria soupira.

« Cette geôle est deux fois plus solide que celle où Barbossa a fait enfermer les autres.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, observa Will.

- Réfléchis, de quoi ont-ils besoin pour stopper la malédiction ? »

Will baissa les yeux et une vague de souffrance envahit ses traits.

« De mon sang…

- Tu comprends vite, et sans vouloir te faire peur, j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils ne se contenteront pas d'une seule goutte. »

Will déglutit à cette pensée puis prit l'air bravache.

« Peu importe ma vie tant qu'Elizabeth est sauve.

- Ca faisait longtemps, » marmonna Anamaria, agacée.

Will la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la paille qui recouvrait la cellule puis secoua la tête.

« Moi je comprends, mais toi ? Tu es la descendante d'un marin ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas te mettre avec les autres ? »

Anamaria releva le visage.

« Will au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis une femme…

- Et alors ? Barbossa n'enferme pas les femmes avec les hommes ? »

La jeune femme se demanda un instant s'il était vraiment aussi naïf puis le regarda avec ironie.

« A ton avis Will, de quoi auront le plus envie ces pirates une fois délivrés de la malédiction qui les empêche de ressentir du plaisir depuis dix ans ?

- Je, je ne sais pas, de rhum je suppose… »

Anamaria leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

« D'une femme ! »

Will la regarda un instant sans comprendre puis rougit.

« Mais tu ne peux pas avoir envie de…

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont me demander mon avis ? Pesta Anamaria. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ce sont des pirates pas des enfants de chœur. »

Will se troubla à nouveau puis son visage prit une expression alarmée.

« Mais Jack aussi est un pirate ! Elizabeth ! »

Anamaria soupira.

« Ton inquiétude pour moi est touchante vraiment… »

Will la regarda et rougit à nouveau tandis que la jeune femme s'adoucissait.

« Si ça peut adoucir tes dernières heures, rassure toi, je connais Jack depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais vu forcer une fille ou entendu qu'il l'avait fait. Il préfère séduire et crois-moi, il est champion dans ce domaine. » Pesta Anamaria.

Will la dévisagea et se calma, un peu soulagé par le regard franc de la jeune femme.

« Donc tu vois, les seuls à être en danger, c'est nous. » Conclut Anamaria.

Will hocha la tête et se laissa retomber sur le sol à ses côtés.

« Que crois-tu qu'ils feront après…

- Tu veux dire après t'avoir saigné et m'avoir violée ?

- Oui…

- Aucune idée et je m'en moque. Et si tu avais deux sous de jugeote ça te serait égal à toi aussi. » Murmura Anamaria avant de fermer les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit Will soupirer lourdement et ouvrit un œil.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- Rien, c'est juste… J'avais toujours cru que mon père était un honnête marchand alors qu'en fait ce n'est qu'un sale pirate, » marmonna Will.

Anamaria le fixa puis soupira.

« D'accord, c'était un pirate, mais de ce que je vois c'est loin d'être ton cas, alors ne t'en fait pas trop. »

Will sembla ne pas l'entendre puis reprit.

« Quand je pense que je m'entrainais trois heures par jour pour tuer un pirate quand j'en croiserais un alors qu'il m'aurait suffi de me regarder dans un miroir pour en voir un… »

Anamaria le regarda, amusée.

« Trois heures par jour ? Tu aurais mieux fait de te trouver une fille. »

Will lui lança un regard éloquent et elle s'empressa de reprendre, peu désireuse de le lancer sur le sujet assommant d'Elizabeth.

« Je veux dire une fille que tu aurais pu avoir.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle… » Murmura Will d'un ton douloureux.

Anamaria sursauta et le fixa.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais ?

- ?

- T'es encore puceau ? »

Will rougit sous la crudité de la question et Anamaria le regarda avec ébahissement.

« C'est ça, t'es encore puceau ! »

Will se dandina, mal à l'aise et Anamaria soupira.

« Ecoute Will, tu peux peut être pas faire grand-chose pour changer ce qui nous attend, et moi non plus. Par contre il y a une chose que je peux faire pour toi. »

Will la regarda sans comprendre et elle soupira un peu plus.

« Faire en sorte que tu meures en étant un homme ! »

La bouche brusquement sèche, Will la fixa.

« Pourquoi ferais tu ça… »

Un rire cynique échappa à Anamaria.

« Ecoute Will, si j'avais été enfermée avec n'importe lequel des hommes que Jack a recruté, je serais déjà allongée dans cette paille sans avoir eu mon mot à dire. Bien sûr je me serais défendue, je l'aurais peut-être même blessé, mais au bout du compte le résultat aurait été le même. Comme un avant-gout de ce qui m'attend quand ils t'auront saigné. Toi, tu es gentil, alors pourquoi je ne t'offrirai pas de mon plein gré ce que tout autre aurait déjà pris de force ? »

Will rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

- Tu sais quoi ? Eux non plus. » Ironisa Anamaria.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, la jeune femme plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et Will frissonna.

Il sentit la langue d'Anamaria se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche pour caresser sa langue avant qu'elle ne s'écarte.

« Et bien dis donc… Je me demande comment tu aurais fait si la donzelle t'avait offert son honneur. »

Will rougit, se sentant gauche, tandis qu'Anamaria prenait sa main dans la sienne.

« Va falloir que tu m'aides un peu, » souffla-t-elle avant de le forcer à toucher sa poitrine.

La rougeur de Will augmenta encore, si c'était possible, et Anamaria sourit.

« Allez Will, ta dernière chance de connaitre une femme… Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, songe que tu es peut être ma dernière occasion de m'offrir volontairement. »

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait posé sa main sur l'entrejambe de Will et ce dernier soupira alors qu'elle le caressait à travers l'étoffe.

Un peu attendrie par son évidente innocence, Anamaria sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, la main de Will se posa sur sa nuque et elle le sentit grossir sous ses doigts. La jeune femme fit durer le baiser longtemps et savoura le silence enfin retrouvé. Will était sans doute le compagnon de cellule le plus pénible qu'elle ait jamais eu à supporter mais une fois qu'il avait la bouche et les mains occupées cela s'améliorait grandement.

Les mains de Will se glissèrent sous sa chemise et la caressèrent maladroitement. Excitée par son manque d'habileté, elle s'écarta pour le débarrasser de sa chemise.

« Tu es plutôt bien fait, remarqua t'elle en dévoilant son torse musclé. Les trois heures d'entrainement n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. »

Un peu perdu, Will resserra ses mains sur sa peau ambrée tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de son fut.

« Il était temps…. » Murmura t'elle en apercevant le sexe gonflé de Will.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Anamaria referma ses lèvres autour de son gland et tout bascula. Un gémissement sonore s'échappa de sa gorge et il posa ses mains impatientes sur les épaules d'Anamaria. Cette dernière s'empressa de ressortir son sexe de sa bouche puis le fixa, amusée.

« Prend ton temps… Puisque ça devrait être ta seule occasion autant qu'elle soit réussie. »

Will, tremblant, ferma les yeux alors qu'elle embrassait son torse et déposait des baisers légers sur lui.

« Caresse-moi, » souffla Anamaria.

Will obéit avec maladresse et elle gémit.

« Comme ça, oui, » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Au bout d'un moment, le désir submergea Will et il s'enhardit. Un sourire attendri échappa à Anamaria et elle le repoussa doucement pour le forcer à s'allonger.

« Laisse-moi faire… » Murmura-t-elle.

Comme dans un rêve, Will la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle le guidait en elle. Il poussa un gémissement sonore alors qu'il sentait sa tiédeur humide se refermer autour de son sexe et Anamaria se pencha sur lui.

« Chuttttt, » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Will poussa un nouveau gémissement étouffé tandis qu'elle ondulait lentement ses hanches sur lui. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir. Il frissonna longuement alors qu'il lui semblait que son esprit explosait et il se crispa en elle. Sur lui, Anamaria soupira en le sentant l'inonder de sa semence. Elle se força à rester immobile puis caressa son torse et sourit en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre sous ses doigts.

« Rhabille-toi, » murmura t'elle en entendant des pas se rapprocher.

Will cligna des yeux, encore tout étourdi, puis remonta machinalement son fut tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

()()

Barbossa ricana à la vue du désordre de leur tenue et de la chemise mal boutonnée de Will puis fit signe à Pintel et Ragetti.

« Messieurs, amenez moi le jeune Turner. Il est temps qu'il verse son sang. »

Le regard affolé de Will croisa celui d'Anamaria tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient et la jeune femme ironisa.

« Ce fut un plaisir de te connaitre.

- Pour moi aussi, » bredouilla inutilement Will tandis que les hommes le trainaient vers son destin.


End file.
